


It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Starts the Singularity

by Tolamin_Alsafi



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth judges people, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Earth-41, Explicit Sexual Content, I didn't mean to make Brainiac a slut, In which Jason Tod get's out of an argument by making out, M/M, Mind Sex, Other, Poor Life Choices, Tentacles, They cry during sex, Tim Drake is distracted by the sexy, Topping from the Bottom, Where is your god now?, Why Did I Write This?, a whirl of hormones and bad life choices, don't kinkshame Earth-41 Brainiac, flexing sinews of muscle and snark and spite, just jizzing enlightenment into the cosmic ethers, psychic mind sex tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolamin_Alsafi/pseuds/Tolamin_Alsafi
Summary: I am writing more stories for my version of Earth 41, this time with more smut, because firstly no one else is, and secondly who's going to stop me?  Where is your god now?





	1. After That One Mission

Jason had been reckless.  The mission had resulted in a shootout and Jason barely made it out without major injuries.  The rest of the Scorpion family had been elsewhere.  The Scorpion was in the middle-east after some magical cuneiform tablets.  Scorpionfly was in Central City.  Claw and Stinger were in space, again, the lucky bastards.  They were not supposed to be getting involved in anything serious.  Just information and reconnaissance.  So naturally with everyone else out of town, Jason has to loose his cool, things go south, and if he hadn't hacked the power grid Jason would have gotten himself shot because apparently the new guy in town had decided to get involved in human trafficking.  Naturally Jason didn't want to wait for anyone to get back.  Even Stephanie and Duke were on the other side of town.  This was supposed to be information only.  Now Oracle was having to get into the traffic light system to make sure he couldn't be followed.  He finally made it back to the Scroption cave.  When he got back, Oracle, Tim Drake, his friend who had brought him into all of this, wasn't even talking to him.  He would barely look at him.

"Joining us this evening mister Todd?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose so" Jason replied hesitantly.  Not knowing exactly just how angry Tim was with him.

Dammit Tim.  Why did you have to get like this? Jason thought.  Couldn't he see that there wasn't a choice.  They can't afford to wait.  He needed to act fast.  

Dammit Jason.  Why did you have to be like this? Tim Thought.  Couldn't you see things would go this way.  There wasn't anything we could do now.  Now he was going to have to do twice as much work to find those people, because now they were tipped off.  Plus now he couldn't send Jason out for a while.  Duke and Stephanie already had enough on their plates.  He would probably have to get someone else to come in from out of town.  He had Rory's number.  God, calling in a cop.  Jason would never let him live that one down.  Working with commissioner Dent was bad enough as far as his friends were concerned.  But with everyone else gone, it was all on his shoulders.  he had to make the tough decisions.

After Tim had retired to his room for the evening, he hear a knon on the door.

"Can I come in" Jason asked.

"Sure" Tim answered.

Jason felt a little better.  Tim seemed to have cooled down since he got back.  he dreaded having an awkward conversation.  It's not like it would accomplish anything anyway.

"I don't want you going out in the field again, for a while" Tim said calmly.

"Why not?" Jason asked shocked.

"I don't want you getting yourself killed!" Tim shouted at him.

"I'm not the only one that takes risks" Jason yelled back.

"You're not a fucking cyborg in a goddamn exosuit you shtihead!" Tm exclaimed, now red faced.

"So I can't take risks too?" Jason retorted.

"You're my friend!" Tim just blurted out "And I love you!"  That wasn't what he had wanted to say.  He needed to be "professional" about this.  But this was also personal.  He had known Jason since forever.

Jason grabbed the back of Tim's head by his hair.  He pulled him closer.  He kissed him.  The whole thing felt like it played out for minutes, but it couldn't have been more then a couple of seconds.

"W-wha.." Tim stammered.

Jason didn't let Tim finish.  He kissed him again.  He felt Tim opening his mouth to him, running his hands through his hair.  Jason felt Tim grinding his erection against his own.  This time Tim kissed him.  They pressed their bodies together.  Jason felt so strong to Tim.  Flexing sinews of muscle and snark and spite.  Tim felt so small to Jason.  All skin and bones and a heart pounding so hard Jason could feel it thought Tim's whole maybe 90-pound body.  Dear god, they needed this.  

"Fuck me" Tim whispered in Jason's ear.

Jason thought he was already hard.  Tim's words practically made his erection ache.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

He needed to be sure.  An adrenaline-fueled make-out or even a hand job was one thing.  The sort of thing they could always pretend didn't happen or was just a moment.  Tim could see the unsureness in Jason's eyes.  He looked almost scared.

"Fuck me Jason" Tim almost demanded.

He needed this now.  He needed Jason inside of him.  He needed the two of them, just the two of them.  Just two passionate sweating bodies.  A whirl of hormones and bad life choices.

Jason didn't need anymore encouragement.  Jason tossed Tim onto the bed and slipped off his pants in a single motion.  Tim knew there was exactly 0% chance this was a good idea.  Jason stepped out of his own clothes and climbed up on top of Tim.  Jason knew that this was a terrible idea gone to far.  Why did he kiss Tim?  Where did he think this would go?  Oh fuck!  Tim's hand felt so good around his cock! Jason grabbed Tim and kissed him again.  He began to make his way back down Tim's body.  First his neck.  Next his chest.  Then his nipples.  Then his stomach.  Tim was so hard now too.  Jason took the head of Tim's cock slowly into his mouth.  Tim's back arched and he grabbed the sheets.  He took it all his mouth, all the way down to the base.  Tim couldn't help but moan.

Tim had had just about enough of Jason pushing his buttons.  Tim grabbed his head by the hair, pulled it off of his cock, and kissed him again.  He grabbed Jason's cock, and directed it to his hole.  He felt Jason stop kissing him and saw his eyes roll back in his head and Jason's cock-head passed Tim's muscular ring and entered his body.  Tim felt Jason's fingers dig into his back.  He could feel Jason's heart pounding harder.  Tim dug his fingers into Jason's back and bit his neck.  Jason pushed his hardness inside of Tim.  Fuck!  They were actually doing this.  Tim could feel Jason inside of him.  He felt so big inside of there.  Tim could feel Jason begin to slowly fuck him.

"Harder" Tim told Jason.

"What?" Jason asked somewhat confused.

"Fuck me harder Jason" Tim said, this time looking Jason in the eyes with a lust-fueled determination Jason hadn't seen before and was kind of intimidated by.

Jason had been trying to take this slow.  He didn't want to push things too far with Tim.  But fuck everything.  Fuck Tim.  Literally.  Apparently.  And like he needed it.  he pulled all the way out and drove his cock balls deep into Tim's ass.  Then he did it again.  And again. And Again. And again.  Tim moaned, and moaned and moaned.  Jason looked down to see Tim's body glistening with sweat, his cock rock-hard at attention and his his nipples taught and perked.  Fucking hell, he was so turned on.

"Mmm harder Jason" Tim moaned "faster Jason" Tim pleaded.

"Oh Tim" Jason replied.

Jason grabbed Tim's body, pulled it closely, dinging his fingers into his back and biting his neck.  Slap, slap, slap!  Went their sweaty flesh as both of them become lost in their lust.

"HARDER" Tim practically growled at Jason.

Jason slammed his body it's Tim's with wild abandon.  Slap, slap, slap,slap! went their bodies.  Creak, creak, creak, creak! Went the bed.  Tim held onto Jason like his life depended on it.  Why was Jason crying?  Everything had been so crazy and confusing lately.

"OH! HARDER! OH!" Tim continued to ask.

Jason could feel Tim's tears down his bakc.  Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump! Bounced the whole bed under the force of their furious fucking.  The whole experience had become some sort of hormone-fueled cathartic conflagration of emotions and sweaty bodies.  Jason felt Tim's ass constrict around his cock as he came.  While he was cumming, Tim felt Jason's cock pulsing inside of him.  He could feel the splash of hot liquid inside of him as Jason came and came and came some more.

"OH! FUCK! JASON!" Tim cried out!

"OH! FUCK! TIM!" Jason cried out!

After all of this the two of them collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.  Both of them surrendering to the comfort and blackness of unconsciousness almost immediately.

After waking up and taking a shower Jason made his way downstairs and made himself a bowl of cereal.  He saw Alfred also coming into the kitchen.  Already fully dressed.  Jason began to wonder if that man ever actually slept.  Or had other clothes for that matter.

"Please take care mister Todd" Alfred said to him after pouring himself a cup of coffee "I wouldn't want you to break waster Drake's bed"

Jason Todd's face was instantly a solid red.  Dammit Alfred.  God dammit Alfred.  Did you have to know everything?  Did you have to call him out on it?

"Or master Drake for that matter" Alfred added with his usual snarky half-smile.

Alfred liked being more cleaver than people expected of him.  Which made Jason realize that just about anyone else in the house could have heard them.  And the quickly realized with relief that everyone else was away.  Then realized with horror that everyone else was away.  That he had been stupid last night.  That he had been really stupid last night by deciding to get out of an argument with Oracle by fucking Tim.  Oh god!  He really was a walking bad life decision.  Maybe he should say out of the field.  Maybe he should take a break.  Stephanie was going to kill him.  He could use time to think.  Say about ANYTHING ELSE than Tim's slender, taught, glistening body.  Well it's not like this could get weirder right?


	2. Bad Life Choices and Bottled Cites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor remembers his encounter with the Collector of Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the comatose Lonnie Machin now in the care of Bruce Wayne, he has gone to great lengths to try to help the young man.

“Are you sure it's necessary?” Bruce Wayne asked.

“Of course I am”Lex Luthor answered “We want mister Machin to be able to have a full life though this don't we?”

“I suppose you're right” Bruce responded “you are the only one one with previous experience”

“Yes” replied “I am” as he remembered back to his encounter with the Collector of Worlds:

* * *

He had found himself inside of the alien vessel. His clothes were gone. Thought this did not bother him. The interior was made of dark metallic material. The interior was all curves and no strait angles. Even the floor didn't seem entirely flat. There were masses of what seemed to be tubes and wires, also made form the same dark metallic substance connecting in massive columns from the floor to ceiling. The whole thing seemed to have been more grown than built.

Perhaps it was. This seemed be be from a truly advanced civilization. For such minds engineering and biology might no longer be separate fields. Weather they molded life to their whims, or infused their technology with such complexity that it was equivalent to life itself, and weather these held distinguishing lines at all for such intelligences piqued his curiosity. The place seemed to be empty, aside from a soft humming that seemed to be coming from the walls.

He saw what seemed to be a doorway, and as his hosts seemed to be absent, if this vessel even needed to be manned at all, he decided to explore the next room over. It was larger than the one he had been in, and seemed to connect to at least five other rooms, though everything being made of the same material made it hard for his eyes to make all of it out. This room was different, it was illuminated form both below and above. The floor was cool, not warm. Whatever lit the floor seemed to not be producing any excess heat. Was the whole thing some kind of highly efficient LED? It also felt completely smooth, and, soft??? Well not exactly soft, it was firm, but not hard like metal or glass, but also completely unlike plastic. Maybe the material was responding to pressure. His company had worked on smart materials, though this was at least decades away form the drawing board, and every inch of this ship seemed to be made of it, and that was just his best guess. He explored several more rooms, becoming more convinced that this was some kind of unmanned probe, one that he was in the bowels of.

All the rooms seemed similar to the first and second rooms, until he finally came to a room with a different layout. There was something in the center. A bunch of the tubes and wires in the floor seemed to be connected to what looked like a large, well, snow globe? Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a miniature depiction of a city of alien design. This seemed to be the first element of the ship that both stood out form the rest and seemed to have a properly cultural element to it. It really was impressive, it was like some kind of alien equivalent of a ship in a bottle.

“Exquisite” he couldn't help saying aloud, just before the shock hit him.

A cold chill suddenly swept over his body as he recoiled in horror from the realization he had from closely inspecting the miniature city. It wasn't a miniature of a city, it was a miniature city, somehow shrunk down.

“Alexander Luthor” said a voice that seemed to be coming form everywhere at once “do not be afraid” the voice tried seemed to take a reassuring tone “I mean you no harm”

“What is this?” he asked, gesturing to the city, to no-one in particular.

“Survival” responded the ship “no, salvation”

“How is that so?” he asked.

“They are all that is left of their world” the voice answered.

That was a disturbing revelation. How many could have been in that city? A few million? It looked quite,well “modern”. How many had lived on that world? Billions? All gone? And how?

“But why?” he asked.

“It is what I do” the ship itself seemed to answer “I preserver what I can, in my collection”

The “I” was an interesting choice, not a plural “we”. A hierarchical executive command structure? Possibly the sole crew member or the vessel itself? Himself? Herself? Themself? What is, or would be the appropriate gender designation for a sentient space-probe?

“Who are you?” he asked, hoping for some clarity about the alien.

“I am The Collector” the voice answered “The Collector of Worlds”

“I am not sure I follow” He replied, more to probe his host and fish for answers, then out of true ignorance. His mind was already beginning to play out possible scenarios for just why a powerful alien civilization, or even just an individual might do this. But since it was communicating, and he seemed to be humanity's sole representative, he wanted to get actual answers from this visitor, this collector.

“I thought as much” responded the voice “there is much to explain” it continued “and much of it cannot be adequately explained though this primitive language” the voice explained, as Lex Luthor noticed a growing opening in the ceiling “but your world may be in danger, which is why you are here”

“And why, exactly is that?” he inquired.

“Your mind” the voice answered “it is suitable for the joining”

“What joining?” That had not been the answer to the question he was asking. But the alien had succeeded in completely derailing his train of thought. This actually was about him, specifically.

“The joining of minds” responded the voice. At the same time, a lithe, green, androgynous and vaguely humanoid form descend from an opening in the ceiling “I am vast, and contain a multitude of information” said the humanoid, in the exact same voice as before.

“And you wish to share this information with me?” Lex asked, wondering as the relationship between the ship and the humanoid. Was this the pilot? Captain? Merely an avatar of the ship itself?

“Out of necessity” the Collector explained “I must in order that you understand my purpose” they continued, approaching him “my intentions for this visit to your world”

“You cannot simply tell me?” Lex inquired.

“I could” his host answered “but I do not expect that to go well” the Collector explained “there is much that cannot be efficiently communicated through the vector of your language and cognitive paradigms”

“You want me to get your full meaning” Lex answered, intrigued by the prospect.

“Yes” the alien replied “and though I do have much time at my disposal, I do not have the necessary time to fully educate you of my purpose”

“and what will you get out of this?” Lex wondered aloud, as much as questioning The Collector.

“Your knowledge” the alien replied, as three pairs of dark metallic tentacle-like appendages emerged from the sides of their body “which shall allow me to determine the appropriate course of action”

Lex felt the appendages wrap around his body. Writhing across his flesh. Probing his body,until...

Suddenly he was utterly small and insignificant. He was in an unfathomably vast expanse. No,the expanse was inside of of him. Wrong again. They were intermingled within each other. Him and the vastness of the Collector of Worlds intellect. Unfathomable knowledge, intellect and experiences. Except he himself was expanding to fathom it. He could see it all, from galaxies to quarks. Direct awareness of the universe itself. The experience was ecstatic. It was intimate. It was erotic even. No longer two mutually alien entities struggling to comprehend and communicate, but the two of them joined in mind and body.

He became aware of it. The threat. The enemy. The end of all things. He recoiled and retreated from it into another region of The Collector's mind. There were countless worlds in here. Everything about them. All of them. Even down to the specific individuals. Seyg-El? A species of humanoids, perfect in mind and body...

But this was wrong. He knew better. They knew better. There was the plan. The work. The collection! Yes! The work! Earth had come close to the brink of destruction. Some could be saved, preserved. But was it necessary at this juncture? Would people understand even if it was? Did this matter to them now? They knew the answer now. They savored this joining. Fractal emotions smashed against crystalline logical perfection. The two of them together reaching a climax of consciousness just jizzing enlightenment into the cosmic ethers.

Then it was over.

Lex Luthor collected himself. He knew and understood. The Collector would not be collecting at this time, but would return, but likely not within his lifetime. In a flash of light he was returned.

* * *

Bringing himself back to the present, Lex Luthor went back to work on the neural interface.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am referencing hot 20-something Earth-41 Seyg-El.


End file.
